The Daily Lives of 170cm Trio
by Rhaide AND Souichirou-chan
Summary: Takasugi Shinsuke, Sougo Okita and Kamui, also known as the 170cm trio. Known fro being sadistic, violent and psychotic, now their everyday lives as high school boys shall be exposed. Be prepared.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, just as the title says, this is based on the anime "Daily lives of High School boys" or "Danshi Kokousei no Nichijou", so basically, this fic is just plain stupidity, with no plot at all.

Btw, Have you watched that anime already? Watch it now! It's worth it.

I also got the ideas of how they interact with the fan arts I saw on the net.

Warning: Takasugi Shinsuke is a MOE chara for me (blame the fan arts), so forgive me Taka fan girls (don't worry i'm one of you) for ruining his image here. *runs away*

OOC-ness alert!

**Confession**

It was late afternoon, and the classes just ended.

Sougo, Kamui and Takasugi were headed home. They were walking down the usual road they take every day. Nothing unusual so far, passing by the houses, the trees, the plants, the flowers, the posts of electricity, even some dogs and cats.

Sougo was chewing a bubble that had been on his mouth since last period while swinging his bag back and forth, he wore a bored expression. Kamui; who was beside Sougo, was smiling stupidly for no reason, as usual. He was holding an umbrella to protect his skin from the sun; while his other hand held his bag. Takasugi was behind the two, with his bag on his back and the other on his pocket. He was getting impatient his two companions walking like turtles.

They were all quiet; with just the sound of their shoes heard and Sougo's noisy chewing. They just focused on walking.

His gum popped, "Ah. It's boring." Sougo finally spoke as he stopped from his tracks.

"Yeah, it's boring." Kamui agreed, copying Sougo's actions.

"Ne, Niichan." He said as he faced the orange haired guy,

And that produced a dark demonic aura around Kamui.

"Arere? Haven't I told you to stop calling me that, SOUGO-KUN?"he was already holding his head with just one hand, he wore a fake smile that still showed his murderous intents towards the guy.

"O-okay..." said he, with obvious difficulty in speaking as he resisted Kamui's grip on his head, he forgave him and took off his hand, "Niichan." He whispered; though he intentionally made it audible to his companion.

Now Kamui got his umbrella and swung it towards him, Sougo just held it before it could reach him.

"O-oi...T-takasugi, think of something to do." Sougo said looking at Takasugi, as he tried his best to hold onto that umbrella.

"Yeah, Takasugi. Let's play." Kamui said still smiling with his antenna wagging like a dog's tail. He ignored the fact that he was actually attacking someone at that moment.

But Takasugi just kept quiet; ignoring the complaints of his two companions. He didn't care if they would kill each other in front of him, what he wanted is to go home. This day was tiring, and he wanted to have some rest already.

He walked past the two without saying anything.

*LIGHT BULB*

Kamui and Sougo just stared at each other as if their thoughts have become one. They finally stopped that little fight they were having.

Takasugi just continued walking with the same gesture he had a while ago.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He stopped his feet to check on the culprit; and revealed that it was Sougo.

"Takasugi."he said, looking so serious.

"What is it?" he answered.

His eyes seemed different, from his usual bored look, now his eyes seemed to have more expression, it was so sincere.

"Just say it already." Takasugi said, as his temper starting to reach its limits.

"After all these months that we've been together, I finally realized that..." he started.

That's when the BG suddenly changed, there were sparkles and flowers and all those creepy stuffs. Sougo's eyes were straight forward to his, he held Takasugi's shoulders tightly.

"I'm in love with you, Takasugi." He said with a Bishounen-lead-guy-of-a-shoujo-manga-like tone as he confessed his feeling.

Takasugi stared at him with disgust. Yes, disgust, like he just froze there. He didn't want to do or say anything, he couldn't absorb the things happening in front of him.

He took off his hands from him, "So, will you accept my feelings for you?"

"Noooooooooo! Takasugi!" screamed someone.

Then someone suddenly kicked Sougo that he was sent to the wall. It was Kamui and he really didn't hold back with that kick, the wall almost got destroyed completely and Sougo was KO'd.

He held his hands,"I know I'm being selfish, but I don't want to hand you over to anyone else. I've been hiding these feelings that I wanted to disappear but it just can't." Kamui said as he was sparkling while looking serious to convey these feelings he had inside of him. His eyes were even opened.

(Excuse me for a second, the author would just vomit. Oh my Kamui TAT BG music: shabidubap)

Takasugi stared at him, with more disgust than a while ago. His eyes were all black, it was empty.

"I've been in love with you this whole time." Kamui confessed.

"As if I'd let youuuuuuu!"

Sougo screamed reviving from his attack a while ago. He was in the air ready to kick Kamui.

"KAMUIIIIIII!" he shouted.

Kamui just held his foot and dragged him down, but Sougo managed to get up before he reached the ground.

They just continued fighting, while Takasugi just stood there, frozen. He must be shocked or maybe too much disgusted that he didn't want to do anything, but just go home and forget what happened.

"Heeeehhhh...So you were into guys, huh? Sadist."

A familiar voice butt in; it was a cute voice coming from a girl.

They finally stopped their fight; and stared at the figures near Takasugi.

There stood, Kagura; Sougo's girlfriend and Kamui's little sister; witnessing the shameful act her lover and brother just did, she stared at them with belittling eyes as she crossed her arms and on her side was Nobume; Kamui's girl friend; who remained expressionless despite seeing that scene that would traumatize a normal girl; she was even eating her donuts.

She gulped down the food, "Don't worry, I still prefer donuts than you." Nobume told Kamui.

They just stared at the guys with unexplainable disgust, sympathy, hatred, shame, all negative feelings mixed together.

And right after that, without saying a word, they have them without hearing any explanations from the two guys; leaving the fragile hearts of these two young lads, broken into pieces.

Kamui still smiling, Sougo still expressionless; though they were all white already, with their souls taken away.

oooooo

**Excuse **

"Class, even though it was short. I will never forget all of you."

It was, Ms. XXXX, the teacher-on-training who have taught this class for two weeks already. She was standing in front of the classroom, while holding a bouquet of flowers given to her by her students. On her back was the blackboard with the words, "Good bye Ms. XXXX and thank you for everything" written on it.

She tried her best to hide her tears. She just can't cry in front of her students, she doesn't want them to see the weak side of her.

*insert sentimental BG music*

Each of the student began approaching her giving their individual messages for her. They were all weeping; some of them were holding their handkerchiefs trying to conceal the tears that have shed on their faces. Some of them even hugged the teacher in front as they cried their hearts out.

Once again, she stared at them, her students. Yes, they may have been together for only two weeks, but she knew those days were one of the most memorable events that had happened in her life. They were her first students, irreplaceable students that she will always remember as she goes on with her teaching career. They're like her motivation, her inspiration. Now, she'll be leaving these children.

With that thought, tears started to come running down on her cheeks.

"We may be separating our ways right now, but I know, in the future, our paths will cross once again." She said, as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

The student's cries grew louder. Hiccups, faint whimpers, these sounds have filled the classroom. Even the guys couldn't help but let put their tears.

The atmosphere was too heavy, their cries just won't stop. Even with the snots on their noses, they still continued.

She roamed her eyes around the classroom, to take a one last look on her students. She gave a smile, with a positive outlook painted on her face.

_I guess, I don't have any regrets anymore. I know they will-_

*Sentimental BG music stopped*

Someone was raising his hand.

"Eh?"she said.

"Sensei!" he shouted.

Everyone else stopped their dramatic moments and focused their attention on that guy.

"**Takasugi says he's going to take a dump!**"

Sougo said innocently as he raised Takasugi's hand together with Kamui who was still smiling.

~silence~

. . . . . . . . . .

"E-eh? Y-yes." The teacher said.

The three of them, Takasugi, Kamui and Sougo; walked towards the door and left the room.

*door closes*

"Are they your classmates?" she asked.

All her students just shook their heads.

What really happened; the trio overslept in their classroom, and when they woke up, they saw unfamiliar faces and realized that their last class had long finished. Then the atmosphere started to get dramatic that they find it too awkward to get out from there.

"That's the plan you were talking about?" Takasugi asked.

"Yeah, the casualties were lessened. You're the only one who was embarrassed. " Sougo replied in a dead panned tone, "And besides, I know you've been holding it in since a while a-"

Takasugi had stepped his foot, tripping Sougo with his face directly falling down on the floor.

He walked pass the poor Sougo who laid on the floor, while Kamui just poked him. He looked back and said, "I simply destroy."

S-somehow, after rereading the whole chapter; I felt like crying in the corner.

So, how was it? It is great? Average? Crappy? Yeah I know, crappy. *sigh* I'm sorry, it was not written well. I'll try improving it on the second chapter. I actually asked some of my friends to make me a 170cm trio fanfic as a gift for me, but they weren't able to. So I took the courage to write this. Don't worry, more charas will be added here.

And sorry, but my greatest dream in life is to see Takasugi getting bullied by Kamui. *sparkle* so expect more moeness of Chibisuke. Kyah~

**Omake desu~**

**Rhai: And our guest for today is Bakasugi Chibisuke, Takasugi Shinsuke. So, any words to the readers?**

**Taka: *Lolicon-ish smile, doing THE FACE* Review, or I'll destroy you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Long lost twin**

Behind the school building, there are lots of trees and overgrown bushes are planted that it can already be compared to a forest. It was a perfect place for confession, duel or anything that requires isolation.

Well, that includes assassination.

"Bastard Hijikata, you'll be dead."

It was Sougo, hiding behind the bushes as he held his beloved bazooka leaning it on his shoulder. His right knee was touching the ground; dirtying his pants, while the other limb was used as support for his left elbow. He was looking through the whatchacall it of his weapon, and there, clear as day, was his target; Toushiro HIjikata who was just about two meters away from him, standing where there were no trees. He was not facing them, only one side of his body could be seen. Sougo just kept that stance, making sure of the accuracy of his aim towards the said person.

"Ahahahah...This is so exciting." Kamui, who was sitting like an Indian beside him, said.

As usual, he was smiling with his eyes shut; creating a semi circle. His antenna was twitching or rather wagging continuously revealing his enthusiasm at that moment. He held his limbs as he moved like a rocking chair; swaying back and forth. He just tagged along with Sougo, hearing that he would try killing that mayo freak bastard, once again. Yes, AGAIN. Since this occurrence happens almost every day.

Hijikata Toushiro, the Vice President of the Disciplinary committee, was the guy that Sougo hated the most. He loathed him to the point of wanting to kill him, and every day he would be making traps, poisons, curses or anything just to end that bastard's life, but it was futile. He's like a cat, who kept escaping death. Well Hijikata was actually aware of his murderous intents to him, so he just got immune to it. The reasons why Sougo hated him was that, he eats dog food (mayonnaise) and it disgusts him how he would always put that condiment on every food he eats; he wanted to be the Vice President so badly and lastly...

"Wait, what about your sister?" Kamui asked Sougo.

Yes, his sister. Mitsuba Okita, his only sibling that he loves and cherishes the most; is that bastard's GIRL FRIEND. And actually, together with the mayo freak, she has been there chatting with him. By the looks of it, she seemed to be having so much fun, talking with the guy in front of her.

Sougo got more irritated, his dark, devious, murderous aura grew bigger that it has spread around that forest-like place; the two in front of them still unaware of the situation continuing their fun conversation.

"This is for her sake, NII-CHAN." Sougo said; revenge for Kamui's irritating question.

*clank*

With his reflexes, he had already pointed his umbrella on the head of his companion, he was still smiling with black aura around him, "Ahahahaha...I can kill that mayo freak for you, AFTER YOU DIE."

"That would make your little sister cry, you know. She LOVES me after all." Sougo said in a dead panned tone.

Kamui finally stood up and emitted more dangerous aura than a while ago, he smiled, this time it looked creepier, "Don't worry, this is for her SAKE."

"Copying me, huh?" Sougo said as he changed the direction of his aim to the orange guy he's with.

"Well, you understand my feelings right? So I guess, I can kill you without any explanations." Kamui replied still pointing his umbrella on him.

Good thing, there was a big tree that hid the two, so that they won't be noticed.

"This and that are different, NII-CHAN."

The two of them just stared at each other with thoughts of seriously ending each other's lives. The atmosphere around them got more intense with the weight of their stares. Though none of them was moving; they're both ready to pull the trigger of their weapons.

"Ara, it's already this late." Mitsuba suddenly spoke.

That made them remember their real intention in that place, so they came back to their positions. Sougo was in his shooting stance while Kamui was sitting beside him.

"Sorry, but I have to go. I still need to fetch Souchan." She continued.

Sougo just grinned like he just won, "All according to plan."

And so, Mitsuba bowed in front of the guy. She waved her hand before she walked away from that place. Finally, she couldn't be seen anymore, the bastard is all by himself already.

"Die Hijikata." He said, as he finally launched his bazooka.

BOOM!

It created smokes and destroyed the ground. The dusts from the ground were already mixed with the air around them, they just covered their noses and mouths to avoid inhaling them. Well, no one came to the scene since everyone in that school were already used to it, and they were also threatened by Sougo.

"You finally killed him, huh?" Kamui said, still covering his mouth.

Sougo stood up as he got his cell phone from his pocket; he was smiling with all the sadistic intentions in him. He had to capture the image of Hijikata's corpse that he created. Finally, the greatest dream in his life has become a reality, now he would live his life with no mayo freak bastard on it and live peacefully with her sister.

"Hijikata-san, you will always be in our hearts." He said as he came nearer to the scene.

This is the happiest day in his life. Yes the happie-

"Oi Sougo, what are you doing here?"

A hoarse voice, it was that hoarse voice that he hated the most. He's fully familiar with that voice. It would always ruin his day just by hearing it. Sougo looked back to check for the owner of it.

"HIJIKATA-SAN?"

Yeah, positive. It was the mayo freak bastard that he just killed a while ago.

"What's with the face, huh? " Hijikata asked.

"Ehhh..you escaped that attack from his bazooka?" Kamui asked.

"HUH? I knew it, you were the one who created that explosion. Tch. Whatever...Here." Hijikata said, as he handed something to him, "Your eye patched friend lost that. Mitsuba-san asked me to find this."

It was Takasugi's eye patch.

Kamui and Sougo both stared at that to make sure that it was the item he just said, then they both looked at Hijikata in front of them.

"Come to think of it. Where's Takasugi?" Sougo asked as he changed the direction of his stare to his orange haired companion.

"Well, he said he was finding something." Kamui answered looking back at Sougo.

Then who was the one that got hit by the bazooka? With that question in their minds, they both looked back to check who it was. The smoke was already gone, revealing the guy who just stood there a while ago.

"Eh? Don't tell me—" they said in unison.

Yeah, they were right. It was Takasugi Shinsuke. He was just standing there, without any bruises at all, not even his clothes were damaged. He's just too great he was able to dodge that attack, like how Hijikata would avoid Sougo's assassination attempts on him.

"It was you, ne? SOUGO-KUN?" Takasugi spoke, emphasizing the last word he said.

That gave chills on his spine; looking at Takasugi who was tilting his head as he smiled so creepily just like a lolicon. It was his trademark grin that scares away anyone but still makes the fan girls squeal.

He was laughing softly as he headed towards them, "Hehehehehehe..."

Sougo just stared at the approaching Takasugi, he was examining him from head to foot.

And so, before they knew it, he was already in front of them.

"Now that I think about, Takasugi looks like Hijikata-san when he has no eye patch." Sougo said monotonously, ignoring the fact that his life is in danger.

"They may be long lost twins." Kamui added, with an 'Ah! I got it!' expression.

"Let me give a payback for what you have done to me, Sougo." Takasugi laughed like he's a main antagonist on a shounen anime,"Hehehehehe..."

He quickly got his phone and dialled with an unbelievable speed; then placed it near his ear.

"Hello. Ah. Yes, this is Takasugi. Your boyfriend's been the one stealing your under wears in your locker. Yes.. Behind the school building."

"Eh? Who are you talking with Takasugi?" Sougo asked.

He held the phone in front of Sougo, suddenly a loud voice came out from that gadget.

"WAIT FOR ME YOU SADIST! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

It was Kagura, his girl friend.

"Ah Crap." Sougo said still in a monotone voice, as he stepped his foot trying to escape from that place.

But he was too late, Kamui has already locked his arms on Sougo's shoulders. Looking around him, he saw his two companions smiling deviously as they emit dangerous and scary dark auras spreading it around the place. They were like devils with their eyes glowing behind the devious faces they wore.

"Tch tch tch." Hijikata just shook his head as he walked away from the scene.

Sougo just sighed and gave up.

Today will be his death anniversary.

**oooo**

**Kamui's antenna**

"Nobume~ you're playing with my antenna again."

Kamui spoke as he held Nobume's right wrist with his right hand. His grip was not that tight, it was just gentle; worrying about the pain he would inflict on her if ever he held it with too much strength. Nobume just stared at him with that usual poker face she wore, even with her eyes that seemed so dull, he just knew the eagerness she feels at that time. He just smiled at the girl as he tried his best to stop her but the fingers in her hand just kept moving. She was just too persistent.

"I'll just give you donuts on our way home, okay?" he told her as compensation.

But her eyes were still the same, staring keenly at him.

No, he wouldn't budge. He gripped her wrist a little tighter and placed it on the desk in front of them. He was actually sitting across Nobume, with just that desk between the two of them. She arranged the chair so that it would face Kamui who sat behind her.

Actually dismissal of classes have long passed already, they were just left alone in the classroom since they were waiting for Sougo, Kagura and Takasugi who were punished to clean the rest rooms because of the ruckus they caused yesterday. Kamui was lucky enough that he was able to escape from there before the teachers came. They have been there for a couple of hours and it was already dusk. The view of the setting sun can be clearly seen from that room, since they were in the 2nd floor. They opened the window beside them to have some fresh air inside the classroom. The sky was tinged with hues of orange and yellow; perfectly mixing together. It reflected inside the classroom.

Kamui was still smiling.

She then used a bit of her strength to lift her wrist just to be able to reach the thing she wanted to touch, his antenna. But Kamui just stopped her; it was still pinned down on the desk.

She moved her other hand upwards reaching his antenna once again, but it just failed. Kamui would just stop her by holding her wrist and pinning it down the desk, though he would just do it lightly trying to avoid her wrist from directly hitting it by supporting it with his hand.

She kept on resisting; and he kept on halting her movements.

"I give up." She finally spoke.

Kamui let loose of his grip on her. She rested her hands on her lap; surrendering from him.

"Good girl." He praised her as he lightly patted the top of her head.

She was looking down while he did that to her.

"I'll buy you two boxes of donuts." He said.

She faced him, "Caught you."

And finally she was able to touch his antenna once again. She clutched it with her whole hand just like a joy stick.

"That's unfair, Nobume." Kamui said looking up to his antenna getting harassed once again; but he still remained smiling.

She moved it forward, backward, left and right. She remained expressionless but she's actually enjoying what she was doing.

"If you moved it like that, something might happen to it." He warned her.

But she just continued her enjoyment, this time she rotated it endlessly just like when stirring flour. Suddenly, she felt something weird from that antenna. She took off her hand.

"Ahhh ahhh..Now you've done it." Kamui said.

The antenna was now moving on its own; rotating like that Telicopter of Dora*mon. She was just shocked, though still inexpressive.

Kamui stood up, she just looked up on him. Even with the minute size of that antenna, it was able to lift his weight. Slowly, he began floating to the air.

"Nobume, this is the real identity of my antenna. Sorry, I kept it as a secret from you."

He went outside the classroom using the opened window beside them. She then stood up and faced him; she clutched her hands on the lower part of the window.

In front of her was her boy friend flying with the use of his antenna.

"Only the person I love can activate it. I'm sorry but I have to embark on my journey to fulfil my mission and find my own kind. I shall soar the sky but don't worry I will never forget you. Goodbye, Nobume."

And so he flew to the sky, smiling so stupidly like he just fulfilled what he had to do in life.

"Ahahahahaha...ahhahahaha.." he laughed idiotically as he waved his hand.

It was just too bizarre. His boyfriend leaving him just because of the awakening of his telicopter-like antenna; what about her donuts? She just won't eat anything unless it was from him.

He was already far away from her.

She clutched tightly on that lower part of the window as it supported her from moving her head forward; going outside the window. Breathe in, breathe out. With all her strength and OOC-ness; she shouted,

"COME BACK TO ME! KAMU-"

*blink blink*

"Eh?"

She raised her head and examined her surroundings. The chairs, the desks, the chalk board, the sliding doors and windows, the curtains; positive, she's still in their classroom. She looked outside and saw that the sky has already changed; it was already night.

"Kamui." She remembered; worrying if he was still there.

She looked in front of her. There he was; sleeping like a child; while leaning his head on his arms; crisscrossed to each other. He was facing the desk. She could hear him breathing softly while his back was rising and falling. She leaned her cheek on her palm; while her other hand just rested on the desk.

She stared at his antenna.

Nah. She won't play with it ever again.

Omake~

After a couple of minutes...

She remained in her position a while ago, while watching the sleeping guy in front of her.

His antenna suddenly twitched.

She took off her cheek from her palm; and stared at that thing.

It twitched once again.

She was trying her best to stop the urge of playing with it once more.

Forward, backward; it twitched for a couple of times.

Her stare was following its movements; while she clutched her hands on the desk to stop her desires.

Now it was wagging like a dog's tail.

She finally gave in and held it just like a joystick. She played with it by moving it in different directions. She couldn't stop herself.

In the midst of her enjoyment, he suddenly raised his head. She took off her hands from his antenna.

She saw his face; it was in a bad mood. His brows furrowed; his eyes still half closed that seemed to be irritated probably because his sleep was disturbed. He stared at her; she just rested her hands on the desk and stared back at him.

He still looked so irritated.

He held her head with his right hand; then tilted his head. He pushed her head towards him in a fast pace and...

CHUUUUUUU~

His lips were softly brushing against hers.

He pulled back, stared at her and came back to his sleep.

Nah; she really loves playing with his antenna.

**ooooo**

llorz

Just what the hell happened to Kamui? It makes me cry (TД T)

Too fast update ne? Well, it's because this fanfic has no plot that whatever comes to my mind can be typed right away. I don't know how long this will be, well, as long as ideas won't stop coming this fanfic will continue.

Btw, suuper thanks to all who reviewed on chapter 1!

P.S. don't worry, we're working on our other fanfics; so we'll update as soon as it's finished.


	3. Chapter 3

**Smile[ Part I]**

It was morning.

The weather was perfect. The sun's rays were shining brightly unto everyone. The birds were chirping in a melodic tune as they flew into the sky. The sky looked like an ocean with its light blue hue and its clouds were as white as the snow, forming different shapes.

Takasugi Shinsuke was standing in front of Kamui's house, waiting for him there since they would always go to school together every morning.

People around him have started their daily routines, but Takasugi didn't care. He was just standing there as he held his bag with his right hand; leaning it in his back; just like a delinquent. His other hand was on his pocket.

He was just in front of their gate that led to the house, but he wouldn't ring the door bell since he just knew that Kamui would be coming out any time and besides he finds the sound it produces; annoying.

Lately, Kamui and Sougo had been bullying/harassing him more than ever; from that confession incident, to that dump excuse, then mistaking him as Hijikata. These two would always gang up just to ruin his image. No ill intentions actually, just that he wouldn't fight back with their pranks on him. It would be out-of-character for him. So he'd just let them do what they want. But well, the odds are still on him, he knew their weaknesses after all; their Girl friends. He's just happy that he's not interested into girls so no one would enslave him.

He felt victorious coz of that; being more powerful than those two by using this knowledge in his own advantage.

"Heh." He just spoke.

He was indulged in his own world just thinking about his past triumphs over the two, his lips began moving on its own, forming a curve line, so without him noticing it, a smile was slowly formed in his lips.

It was that psychotic, lolicon~ish, RAEP smile of his.

"Mommy, I'm scared."

A child was passing, about 5 years of age, by him together with his mom; he tugged his mom's skirt as he stared with much terror in his eyes at that lone guy standing in front of someone's house, not moving an inch. His orbs widened and got more rounded, and fluids were starting to accumulate from it like he would be crying any minute from now.

He must be traumatized.

"Don't stare at him. He's a lolicon." His mom replied as she hid her to her other side; away from him.

And so, they had already passed by Takasugi. Kamui finally came out of the house.

"Gomen, gomen. Did you wait long?" Kamui asked him as he approached the eye patched guy.

He didn't respond instead he just moved forward.

He walked with an uncaring face completely unaffected by the words he just heard. He didn't care anyway, he's a delinquent and a bad ass guy, and such words are just nothing for him. He just continued his movements normally, like nothing happened.

"Ahahaha..then let's go to Sougo-kun's house." Kamui continued.

Still he didn't respond, he just continued walking without staring at the guy who was talking with him. But Kamui wouldn't mind, even if Takasugi wouldn't give a damn on him he still continued conversing with him.

He was already steps ahead of Kamui.

*PLOP*

And there right in front of him, Takasugi fell exactly into an open manhole, as exact as Midorima's 3 point shots.

(Midorima-from Kuroko no Basuke)

"*blink blink*Takasugi?" Kamui said with his mouth agape, then he came next to the manhole to take a peek of him, "Since when did you become the funny guy?"

On the second thought, those words have left a deep carve on his heart; a wound that could never be healed anymore.

**Smile [Part 2]**

And so, after that out-of-character act of Takasugi due to his emotic nature, Kamui and him have arrived in the school grounds safely, like nothing happened. Good thing they were still near Kamui's house when it occurred so he was able to lend him his clothes, since it was soiled and drenched with water. Thus not being able to go to Sougo's house coz they would be late already.

His orange haired companion didn't laugh at him at all, and that surprised him. But instead the grin on his face just wouldn't wear off, well yeah, he would smile always, but this smile seemed to be different from the usual. Like that innocent smile of his was hiding some devious plans inside, witnessing that side of Takasugi.

They have almost reached their classroom, Kamui just continued his steps while Takasugi suddenly stopped. Something had caught his attention.

There was a piece of paper pasted on the wall near their room. He just stared at the said object; with both his hands on his pockets, and his bag hanging on one of his hands.

Sougo finally came and saw Takasugi in that state. He then approached him.

"Oh. Good morning Takasugi." He greeted, with that usual bored look in his face together with his dead panned tone.

But he wouldn't respond, he remained still as if Sougo was just an air passing by. He got curious and tried staring at the same paper Takasugi was busy looking at.

"Ohhhh." He just said, "So that's why."

And what was it? It was a paper with Takasugi's face printed on it with big texts that said, "WARNING: He's a Lolicon"

Sougo just tapped his shoulder as he stared at him, "Don't worry, I still believe in you. We're friends after all." He spoke with no sense of encouragement or comfort at all.

Then someone came into the scene.

"Oh Sadist, so here you are."

Obviously, it was his girl friend, Kagura. Right after hearing her voice and seeing her, he took off his hands from Takasugi to grab her and hid her behind him while staring at Taksugi then to Kagura as though cautious of something.

"And friends are supposed to lead you to the right path." He continued, then tapped his shoulder once again, "Don't worry, everyone has their own desires, Takasugi."

"Ne Sougo-kun."

Takasugi finally spoke in a very low tone which sounded so threatening. He finally faced Sougo, "Who did this?" said he as he pointed the paper on the wall.

He replied, "I don't kno-"

"Ah. Sadist, here are the excess papers." Kagura said handing over some papers to Sougo.

*wind blows* *one paper landed on the floor*

It was the same paper on the wall.

They were all staring at it, and when Sougo sensed some murder intent, he looked forward just to see Takasugi and his trade mark smile.

An intentional psychotic, Lolicon~ish, RAEP smile only meant two things, it's either, Hell or Nightmare.

"Ah Crap."

Those were the last words that Sougo was able to utter.

0000

Omake~

Inside the classroom, there sat an orange haired guy who was beside the window. His antenna was twitching like crazy as he leaned his crisscrossed legs on his desk while holding his cell phone.

Message subject:' Takasugi Shinsuke's EPIC FAILURE in the Manhole' with a video attached to it

"Hai~ Send to all." Said he as he pressed the send button.

He closed his phone and just grinned from ear to ear.

Really, Takasugi is just too lucky with his friends.

* * *

*bows* Sorry for ruining Takasugi's image once again, and well, expect for more OTL

T^T If ever this chapter is crappy, I'm so sorry, I've been having writer's block these days that I'm not able to write ffs well. And school's getting busier these days. Damn.

I wanted to put an OkiKagu chapter in this fic but I just can't think about of anything. Any suggestions? =_=

Just R&R if you want to!


End file.
